Suprises for you
by lonelygrl
Summary: Story of the meeting and flirting of two enemies and yea please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I own nothing. Like I said I had to repost cause it was deleted. So read and review.

Hermione's POV

It was dark and stormy the first time I saw him. The air was thick and his long blonde hair was plastered to his forehead. Wait I thought I know those eyes, blue and icy. I smiled at him, a warm and heartfelt smile. He stopped in his tracks, the rain still pouring down on the world like cold wet bullets. Umbrella in my hand I walked by him my long brown hair blowing seductively behind me. He called after me and I just smiled to myself knowing something he didn't, knowing that soon we would meet at school again.

Draco's POV

Dear Journal,

Today wasn't a bad day even with the rain, although I don't mind it so much. Actually I met someone, well okay I didn't find out her name but I know she's out there now. She was beautiful, brown hair, and eyes to match, skinny but still got curves that I'm sure drive men crazy. Well school starts back up in a couple days and I'm not looking forward to "Pansikins" being all over me. Well it's late and I've got to get to the alley to get my supplies in the morning.

Draco

In the morning both Hermione and Draco woke up with a start. Both of them heading to Diagon Alley for supplies not knowing who they'd be running into. Walking slowly through the One-lane town Hermione looked down at her list to see what else she needed, just when she looked down someone ran right into her making her drop everything she was holding. She immediately knelt down to grab it, she glared up at the person who had run in to her and said "Maybe if your head wasn't so far up your ass you'd be able to see where you were going."

Then he turned around and looked down at her and smiled "Oh, its you. I'm so sorry, milady let me help you with those."

His statement made her laugh in side because the Draco she knew never said sorry. "Its okay really I got it" she told as he bent down to help her "I assure you I don't need your assistance, really" she said snatching the book out of his hand

"Ok…" he said not really knowing what to say "Hey I was wondering maybe …if you … wanted to go out sometime." He spit out after what seemed like an eternity

She could feel herself blush she was glad for two things at that moment one that she was still gathering her books and two her hair draped her face when she got her stuff together she finally said "You know I'd love to" She couldn't think about how she wanted to say this and just decided to go against her gut, "I'd like that" she looked up at him smiling knowing this may be the first and only time Draco Malfoy would ever ask her out

"Where you wanna go?" He asked in a voice that she hadn't heard from him before it was sweet and almost kind

She thought for a second then spoke "How bout ice cream?" He grinned like a five year old and as they walked around that afternoon they talked like good friends about their family and they told each other secrets they didn't even tell their closest mates. They told each other about their home lives and he told her that his parents want him to follow in their footsteps and take over the "family business" he also told her that he wanted nothing to do with it. After a while Hermione looked at watch and told him "This has been great and I will never ever forget." She smiled then started again "But I've got to go I've got to get home mum and dad have probably wondering why in the bloody hell I have been. This has been wonderful but I've really got to go."

"But I want to see you again." He pleaded

She simply said "Believe me when I say you will, trust me you will."

She started to turn around when he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her in close, she swallowed real hard knowing exactly what was coming. Then it happened he kissed her, gentle and meaningful. It only lasted seconds but that memory would last a life time. He was the one to pull away only to say "My name is Draco by the way."

He went in for a another kiss but she disappeared with saying "I know"

She tip-toed up the stairs as quietly as she could, after shutting the door she squealed silently to herself and collapsed onto her bed. The whole day replaying in her head, she thought to her self 'I've got to owl Ginny' So she wrote as fast as she could and tied the letter to the leg of her owl and passed out in the clothes she wore out with Draco.


	2. chapter 2

Hermione was reluctant to get herself up in the morning she knew exactly what was going to happen; Draco would see her with Ron and Harry and figure out who she was and totally deny what had happened just one night before. She got up at the last minute possible, she dragged herself around her room getting the last couple things she needed to stuff in her trunk.

She shuffled downstairs to eat and get her parents up to take her to King's Cross but it turns out they didn't want to go because they were out to late last night too. She rolled her eyes and mumbled curses to herself as she grabbed her stuff and walked outside to the curb to catch a taxi. "King's Cross" she told the driver.

About 15 minutes later, she finally got there her heart racing with anticipation, of what was going to happen on the train in about 10 minutes. She paid the driver and hurried through the terminal to the platform. Then she say Ron Harry and Ginny, She ran as fast as she could while dragging her trolley behind her. "Guys, I missed you so much over the summer!!" she exclaimed after she finally reached them.

They talked hurriedly about their summer adventures as they rushed to get a compartment. Ginny suddenly asked "So what ended up happening last night?" Hermione's heart stopped, her eyes widened and she frantically shook her head at Ginny begging her to change the subject. "You know 'Mione, you said in your letter last night your folks weren't home. Did they go out…again?"

Hermione sighed with relief, "yea. They wouldn't even get up to drive me I had to get a cab." Ginny and Ron looked at her like she was an alien "A muggle transportation car that drives you where ever you need to go. Its sad really I really don't care though cause I'm used to them doing that I'd want to go some where and they'll say they're busy and…yea. Anyway so, Ron I hear you met someone over the summer. So what's her name? What's she like?"

Ron blushed "She's a friend of Ginny's" he blushed darker "It's Luna" the whole compartment busted out in laughter "Come on guys its not that funny, she's really sweet and she's smart so I knew Hermione would approve" he nodded in her direction. "Sure she's weird but I don't care." He grinned like a five year old in a candy store when the door opened and she walked in

"My ears were burning, so I figured Ronnikins must be talking bout me and I thought maybe I could ride with you guys" She drawled Harry started to giggle but soon stopped when an elbow met his ribs sending a sharp heel of pain straight up his spine

Hermione grinned and said "That's fine Luna. So how'd you two love birds get together?"

It was Luna's turn to blush "Umm… the other day at Diagon alley we bumped into each other, literally" She sat down next to Ron and took his hand in hers

He turned and looked at her with admiration in his eyes she'd never seen before he smiled and finished the story "I knocked all of her books out of her hands and insisted on picking them up and then we went out that night, after I had apologized about a hundred times. We talked and talked then I asked her to be my girlfriend." Then they both blushed

Hermione couldn't help but smile and think to herself 'I guess they really are meant for each other' her thoughts and her heart stopped when Draco walked by the door, looked in and stopped dead in his tracks and glared at her with utter and complete hatred. She then got out her CD player and put in her Staind CD. And started to sing along with Schizophrenic Conversations,

"_Are you afraid, afraid of the truth  
In the mirror staring back at you.  
The image is cracked but so is the view, here.  
And the strength of a tree begins in the roots  
That I tend bury into you  
At least now the storm can't blow me away._

So crawl inside my head with me.  
I'll show you how it feels to be,  
To blame like me.

Should I be afraid of this face that I see  
In the mirror staring back at me?  
So cold were the days when I listened to you.  
And you say that I'm weak so show me the proof  
Because I still exist in spite of you  
But I won't compete with you every day.

So crawl inside my head with me.  
I'll show you how it feels to be,  
To blame like me."

Everyone in that compartment stopped their conversation just to listen to her sing. Harry identified the song right away and started to sing too.

"_Schizophrenic conversations that  
I'm always having with myself.  
I hear these voices in my head competing.  
Maybe I could use a little help  
I still have schizophrenic conversations  
Where there's no one else around to hear.  
I long for solitude and peace within me  
Void of all the anger and the fear._

So crawl inside my head with me.  
I'll show you how it feels to be,  
Fucked up like me.

I'll show you how it feels to be  
To blame like me  
Ashamed like me"

They both chorused. When the song was over Hermione left the CD running but Harry stopped singing.

"I love that song. It's called Schizophrenic Conversations, by favorite band ever Staind. Someone must've really pissed her off though. I never knew she liked them and plus look at her face. I sure don't to be the one on her shit list." They all nodded in agreement.

After about an hour Hermione stood up, turned off her CD player, and said very quickly and so suddenly everyone jumped, "I'm going to get some air." She walked fast out of the compartment and followed the direction Draco had gone just a while before. She stopped; there he was in that compartment with, Pansy. She ground her teeth together when she saw Pansy run her hand threw his hair while sitting on his lap. She walked up to the door and took a deep breathe before pushing it open. "Malfoy I want to talk to you" She grumbled between locked jaws.

Pansy started to speak, "Well he don't want to talk to you."

Hermione stormed over to her grabbed her by the collar of her robes and threw her on the floor and yelled well I don't give a flying duck's ass what he wants to do, he's going to do it any way."

Draco smirked and leaned over to Blaise and whispered not so softly "I guess I attract the dirty ones too." He and Blaise got about half a second of laughter in before Hermione grabbed Draco by his dick and pulled at it until he stood up and followed her to an empty compartment.

Once she had silenced the door so no one could hear what was being said and when she had closed the blinds, she started to yell "What the hell I thought you didn't like her?" she questioned but she didn't even give him a chance to retort she kissed him, so hard his lip started to bleed but he didn't seem to mind. He slid his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. She pushed him away before he got too cozy, and her throat closed up slightly "I really thought maybe you wouldn't care who I was but I guess I was wrong wasn't I?"

He rubbed his neck nervously and avoided eye contact "I guess you were" he swallowed hard and continued "Listen Gran…Hermione, you could've given me a heads up or something." He swallowed hard waiting for her response

"You know what MALFOY," she spat "May you should just go back to your 'friends' and just forget about me, just like you have for the past six years" With that she slammed the door in his face


End file.
